Maka Albarn
Maka Albarn (マカ アルバーン Maka Arubān): is the most mature of the Bones Pretty Cure!. She had 13 years old and she is the character of "Soul Eater". Aggressive and decisive, Maka appears cold and harsh. As Cure Kawauso (キュア カワウソ Kyua Kawauso), she gains an otter tail and ears; she can swim in the water, her ash blonde became black with long hair, and controlling Water Element. Maka's Animal Mark which represents a Japanese river otter is located on her left thigh. Her main weapon is Soul who transform into a Scythe and her color is black. Her Element forms are Mizu Kawauso (ミズ カワウソ Mizu Kawauso) and Kaze Kawauso '''(カゼ カワウソ Kaze Kawauso) with Cure March's Wind Element. Her Queen form is '''Queen Kawauso (クイーン カワウソ Kuīn Kawauso). Glitter Otter, Water Otter Wind Otter and Queen Otter.' '(in Glitter Maid!) Appearance: In her civilian form, she wearing a long black jacket, with a scholarship uniform with a black and red skirt, and white gloves. In Bones Pretty Cure!: New Future, Maka became an adult of 20 years old, she wears a black jacket and a red skirt, she had twin long pigtails, a red scraf around of her neck. As Cure Kawauso, she gains otter ears and a otter tail. her ash blonde became black with long loose hair. Her black maid dress with a white apron. A French maid headdress with two bells in the left on the head black boots, and claws-like gautlets, black gloves, otter-like shoulder pad, and thus a black maid hairdress on the head. As Mizu Kawauso, her hair, black maid dress, otter ears and tail and her French maid headdress with two bells in the left on the head remains the same. She wears now a long open black jacket with two chains appears on her arms. As Kaze Kawauso, her outfit is similar from Cure March, but mixed with her green maid dress with a white apron, a green ribbon with a otter draw on it in the chest. She had a green long hair. A French maid headdress with two bells in the left on the head. She had still a otter tail and ears, and green claws-like gauntlets, otter-like shoulder pads, and green boots. As Queen Kawauso, she had the same black maid outfit, but added with a otter-like exoskeleton which covered her body and her head wearing a otter-like helmet. This makes it look like a backbone knight Personality: This is a young very intelligent and serious girl who spends her time reading books. She is almost the total opposite of her partner, Soul Evans, calm and thoughtful, She will not launch into battle without a plan in mind. She can be very strict and tough, yet honest and kind. As Cure Kawauso, her statics are exceptional and balanced. She swiming into water. History: Past in Death City: Maka is not a student like the others because she's Spirit Albarn's daughter. But angry against her father, as he is a flirtatious pervert who likes women, which lead to divorce, something that often criticized Maka, and she not trusted men. The only exception is Soul, the only one she trusts, although she considers him very often as an irresponsible moron. Being Partner with Cure March: . Bones Pretty Cure!: Absolute Zero: Becoming Cure Kawauso: . Relationships: Family: Spirit Albarn: her father, she still blamed with him due his constant flirtations. Unamed mother: Her mother was divorced due her father's constant flirtations with women. Friends: Soul Evans: As a Meister, Soul is her partner. Can turn into a Scythe to fightning with her. Black Star: One of her friends. Tsubaki Nakatsukasa: One of her friends. Death the Kid: One of her friends. Elizabeth and Pattrcia Thompson: Two of her friends. Shirayuki: Although Maka showed a bit harsh with Shirayuki, she felt respect for her, Shirayuki has been very useful for creating medicines while Maka use her knowledge. They are often seen together. Hiyori Iki: Her relationship with Hiyori is similar with Nao and Reika's relationship, and they were close. Nao Midorikawa: Her master since episode 6, since she saved Nao after kidnapping, Nao asked to becoming her partner. She was experienced in a harsh training led by Maka to make her stronger, Nao refers to the regimen as torture instead. In episode 31 when Maka dives into insanity due the Black Blood, she managed to calm her. Transformations: Transformation Sequence: Cure Kawauso (キュア カワウソ Kyua Kawauso): is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Maka, she represents the Japanese River Otter, she can swimming into water and she manipulating Water Element. In Glitter Maid! only, Maka says "Swimming Like The Crafty Otter, The River Tail! I'm Glitter Otter!". Before to transform, she slashing with a Bio Card into the DNA Crusader, she says "Pretty Cure, DNA Fusion!". Once the DNA Crusader is shine a Otter-like spirit is around of her and merged with her. And the transformation begins; she is seen floating with her body covered by a black water. Her black maid dress with a white apron appears, a French maid headdress with two bells in the left on the head, black boots, otter-like shoulder pads, and claws-like gautlets. She gains otter ears and a otter tail start to appear. Her ash blonde became black with long loose hair. She then does a jump before landing on the ground and introducing herself as Cure Kawauso, posing afterward with a Japanese River Otter for background. Mizu Kawauso (ミズ カワウソ Mizu Kawauso): Is Cure Kawauso’s first Element form. She using her DNA Crusader by slashing with a Bio Card to access the Maximum Evolution, she says "Pretty Cure, Element Fusion!". And the transformation begins; she is seen floating with her body covered by a black water, except for head and otter tail and ears. Her black maid dress is the same, but added with a long open black jacket with two chains appears on her arms. She then does a long dive and then a jump out of the water, before landing on the ground and introducing herself as Mizu Kawauso, posing afterward with a Japanese River Otter for background. In Glitter Maid!! only, Maka says "The Otter of the Water Element! I'm Water Otter!". Kaze Kawauso''' (カゼ カワウソ Kaze Kawauso): Is Cure Kawauso’s second Element form, but with Cure March's Wind Element. She using her DNA Crusader by slashing with a Bio Card to access the Maximum Evolution, she says "Pretty Cure, Element Fusion!" while Cure March giving to Cure Kawauso her Wind Element. And the transformation begins; she is seen floating with her body covered with green winds, except for head and otter tail and ears. She had a green maid dress with a white apron, a green ribbon with a otter draw on it in the chest, green claws-like gauntlets, otter-like shoulder pads, green gloves, and green boots. Finally is a green long hair, while a French maid headdress with two bells in the left on the head. She then does a riding to surfing into winds and then a long jump behind the windy storm for background, and introducing herself as Kaze Kawauso posing afterward with a Japanese River Otter for background. In Berserker Force! only, Maka says "'''The Otter of the Wind Element! I'm Wind Otter, Right!". Queen Kawauso (クイーン カワウソ Kuīn Kawauso): is Cure Kawauso's Queen form after receving her Beast Exoskeleton. She using her DNA Crusader by slashing with her Bio Card to access the Beast Exoskeleton, Maka can transform into her Queen form called "Queen Kawauso". She using her DNA Crusader by slashing with a Bio Card to access the QueenForm, she says "Perfect Mode!" to becoming Queen Kawauso. Attacks: Water Element Water Tail Scythe (水尾大鎌 Mizuo Ōgama): Her main attack, with her Water element, she using with Soul in his Scythe form to slashing the target. Her weapon transform into a water tail-like Scythe to attacking the target. Waterfall Dance (滝の舞 Taki no Mai): When Cure Kawauso use her Animal Mark and she transforming into a water otter, she summoned a water geyser around of her target. Tidal Surge (潮大波 Shio Ōnami): As Mizu Kawauso, her ultimate attack. Wind Element Aero Slash (エアロ スラッシュ Earo Surasshu, "Air Blade" in Glitter Maid!): Sky Dance (スカイ ダンス Sukai Dansu): When Cure Kawauso use her Animal Mark and she transforming into a wind otter, . Tornado Stream (トルネード ストリーム Torunēdo Sutorīmu): Group Attacks Water Shoot (ウォーター シュート U~ōtā Shūto, "Sparkle Water Shot" in Glitter Maid!): Her combine attack with Cure March. Animal Nature Pride (アニマル ネイチャー プライド Animaru Neichā Puraido): Is group attack after they have their Queen Forms. The group practices a great combine attack with their animal powers to defeating enemies, but they need to using their Beast Exoskeletons to performed the attack. Statics: Attack: 7 / 10 Defense: 7 / 10 Speed: 7 / 10 Stamina: 9 / 10 Agility: 9 / 10 Technique: 9 / 10 Etymology: Maka '''(マカ) – Her name from Hawaiian origin meaning "Student" and "Someone who is Learning the Way of Doing Something". '''Albarn (アルバーン) – Cure Kawauso –''' Kawauso meaning "Otter" in Japanese language, and it was related of the extinct species, the Japanese River Otter. Songs: Maka's voice actor, Omigawa Chiaki, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Fukuen Misato, who voices Yin, Hayami Saori, who voices Shirayuki, Hanazawa Kana who voices Adélie and Uchida Maaya, who voices Iki Hiyori. Singles: * Brave Otter. * Dark Soul. Duets: * Animal Nature (Along with Fukuen Misato, Hayami Saori, Hanazawa Kana, and Uchida Maaya). * Tail and Claws (Along with Uchida Maaya). * Beauty and Brains (Along with Inoue Marna). Trivia: * Mizu meaning "Water" in Japanese, and Kaze meaning "Wind" in Japanese. * She was the second Cure had a black-color theme after Misumi Nagisa. * Maka is the second Cure who have parents who divorced after Aono Miki from Fresh Pretty Cure! * Maka is the fourth Cure who manipulate water element, the firsts are Minazuki Karen, Kurumi Erika and Kaido Minami. * She was the first Cure to using a partner who transforming into a weapon to fighting. * '''Maka Albarn have strong differences and oppositions with her master, Midorikawa Nao: * Unlike Nao, she was not afraid from ghosts and other monsters. * Unlike Nao who manipulate wind, she controlling water. * Unlike Nao who had a united family, her parents were divorced and she had a lonely childhood. * Unlike Nao who have siblings, Maka is the only child. * Unlike Nao, Maka is very harsh and aggresive personality. * Unlike Nao who playing sccocer, Maka who likes study. * Unlike Nao who have a green-themed color, Maka's main color is black. Category:Bones Pretty Cure! Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Bones Pretty Cure! characters Category:Black Cures Category:Female Characters